Protocol 5
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * L I T E R A R Y F R E E W A R E * * * * F O U N D A T I O N * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -=ð P R O U D L Y í P R E S E N T S ð=- Subj: Protocol 5 ? Found this on the board I use; this guy posts a new file once in a blue moon. He posted this. I can make no claim of its veracity. If true, I thought I might be helping save the guy's life, so, pardon the hysteria. The header and the footer don't track, and are kinda' cheezy -- but what the hey. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ***************************************************************** ***************************************************************** ** This file contains information that is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS ** ** to whoever has it. It is therefore a matter of Life or ** ** Death that you NEVER DIVULGE THE SOURCE OF THIS INFORMATION ** ** OR ADMIT TO ANYONE THAT YOU HAVE SEEN IT. Many people who ** ** have had this information have disappeared. This is not a ** ** hoax and I must again warn you of the DANGER. ** ***************************************************************** ***************************************************************** PROTOCOL FIVE is one of OPERATION MAJORITYs suite of actions that will be brought into use should the US government's involvement with the Aliens ever be found out by the general public, or the Aliens themselves attempt a takeover. PROTOCOL FIVE, is only a subset of ALTERNATIVE-2 / ALTERNATIVE-3 plans which will allow the JASON SOCIETY to in effect take supreme executive power away from the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES. Thereby allowing the JASON SOCIETY the freedom they need to impose full Martial Law. The cover story for such an incident is that a band of terrorists have entered the USA with a large thermo-nuclear device. The public would then be told that these terrorists are threatening to detonate their weapon inside a major city. In the ensuing panic, all implantees. contactees and dissidents would then be rounded up and placed inside concentration camps. All press, radio and TV would be nationalized and the flow of information would then be strictly controlled. Anyone attempting to resist would be arrested or EXECUTED. In recent years, the effectiveness of ALTERNATIVE-2/ALTERNATIVE-3 has been seriously undermined by the GLOBAL INFORMATION HIGHWAY or INTERNET. Due to the very nature and OPENNESS of the INTERNET's layout, information cannot be so easily controlled and the JASON SOCIETY have had to produce a way of turning off the information tap. The method they have produced is called PROTOCOL FIVE. In times of crisis, the JASON AGENTs within the NSA, the NATIONAL COMPUTER CENTRE and the FBI would activate PROTOCOL FIVE and the INTERNET will be destroyed! The SIGMA and GARNET groups are responsible for PROTOCOL FIVE's creation and these are the ones who will be responsible for its success. PROTOCOL FIVE is an extended and more virulent form of the INTERNET WORM developed by Robert Morris Jnr, the son of NSA chief ROBERT MORRIS. Like the original the PROTOCOL FIVE WORM has the ability to seek out and penetrate INTERNET NODES. But whereas the original was only dangerous by accident, the PROTOCOL FIVE WORM will deliberately erase all routing information from it's host before causing catastrophic systems failure. This form is known as PROTOCOL FIVE ALPHA. The other variant - the BETA is designed to render all ROUTERS, BRIDGES, BROUTERS and HUBS unusable. Thereby isolating the USA from the GLOBAL INFORMATION HIGHWAY. There is of course the down side that the ALPHA and BETA WORMS will NOT stop once this task is completed and will in all probability render the ENTIRE INTERNET inoperable. The only network communications possible would be those of the secure data networks such as the JASON-NET or the PENTAGRAM defence network. Due to the USAs over reliance on computers and computer controlled devices, any release of the PROTOCOL FIVE WORMs would cause a substantial loss of human life. One member of the PROTOCOL FIVE development team - and my main point of contact has estimated that such a loss of life would run into the millions as airports, hospitals, rail systems, and NUCLEAR POWER FACILITIES! became affected. A fact that will be mirrored around the world. I should at this point say something about my contact. She, is a twenty eight year old programmer who was recruited into the PROTOCOL FIVE DEVELOPEMENT TEAM from the NSA. I will call her Alison. Alison has told me that she joined the PROTOCOL FIVE DEVELOPMENT TEAM in Feb. 1992, after one of the other team members became 'unstable' and had to be 'removed from the equation'. Several days later, this particular programmer was found dead in his bath-tub, having apparently COMMITTED SUICIDE! Alison claims that such suicides are extremely common, and that she fears that she will be the next to go. It is for this reason that she had to tell someone about PROTOCOL FIVE before it was too late! It should be obvious by now that something sinister and terribly wrong is being developed by the PROTOCOL FIVE DEVELOPMENT TEAM, and we must all band together and expose it NOW, no matter what the personal cost. For the crimes that are being committed in the name of NATIONAL SECURITY are MORALLY REPUGNANT and need to be exposed so that the guilty CAN BE PUNISHED. Just by writing of what I know, I have almost certainly forfeited my own life and that of my contact. Yet I truly believe that the truth is more important than either myself or Alison's existance. A view I know she shares. I will not lie to you, when I say that your life may be endangered by what you have just read, and I am charging you with the duty of passing this information on to as many people as possible. As only widespread public and media presure can bring those responsible into the LIGHT OF JUSTICE. Simon Jaye, Locust. New Jersey. October 1995. * OLX 2.1 TD * Ever wonder why we're as clenched up about sex as we are? Category:BBS: 1995 Category:Majority Twelve